


Day 19: Seasons!Verse “Nos hemos encontrado sedientos (We have found each other thirsty)”

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade AU Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Boys having Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Freckles, Hand Jobs, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Professor Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Shmoop, Smut, Spanish, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Voice Kink, cas speaks Spanish, just a lot of feelings, meg masters (mentioned) - Freeform, seasons!verse, there may be pie, they're in kansas guys, zachariah (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a contract teacher at Kansas State University and Castiel Novak is a librarian. They meet by accident and fall in love on purpose. This is the story of their first year together.</p><p>Spring: Thursday is date night and this week, Castiel has something special planned for the man who taught him how to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Seasons!Verse “Nos hemos encontrado sedientos (We have found each other thirsty)”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. I don't own these lovely characters, nor the copyright material within this story.  
> ***  
> Don't fret, dear reader! Cas doesn't hook up with anyone but Dean in this. He does, however, lament on past relationships.  
> ***  
> Click on the hashtag #destielsmutbrigade on Twitter to find your writers posting porn (I ain't lying) or hop into the rabbit hole with me @collectivadiva

**Spring**

Castiel lay on his back in bed with his eyes open and slowly adjusted to the early morning light. Next to him, Dean breathed evenly, a light snore escaping from his nose on each exhale. Castiel turned his gaze to the sleeping man who faced him with his head pushed deep into his favorite goose down pillow. If Castiel squinted his eyes and moved his head just so, the patches of light brown spotting Dean’s nose shone in the rising sun light, each one defined and easy to see. Since they’d met, he never hid the fact that he thought Dean’s freckles were adorable. Castiel only called him by the moniker in private, though. They’d already had the confusing argument about bedroom talk versus out in public talk, one that he'd begrudgingly let Dean win. While he agreed they shouldn’t talk about things that made the other one uncomfortable, Castiel could not understand why Dean didn’t want a nickname when he gave them to _everyone_. Castiel loved Dean’s freckles and always said so regardless of company, which, for some reason, made Dean blush, which, of course, brought out the flecks on his face. Castiel called it a “vicious cycle”and Dean didn’t appreciate that either. More than once, Castiel had asked Dean to lay perfectly still so that he might try to count all of the freckles across his body. There were hundreds. They could stay in bed for hours, faces inches apart, talking in hushed voices or not talking at all, while Castiel started from the top and moved down, counting all the precious spots scattered across his skin from head to toe. In those moments, He worshipped Dean’s body, murmuring quiet praises as he kissed every inch of his lover, until he ended up with Dean’s cock in his mouth, swallowing down the length, with Dean squirming underneath him.

This morning, though, Castiel decided not to wake Dean quite yet. It was Thursday, and he needed to formulate a plan. Thursdays were date nights because Cas didn’t work on Friday and Dean didn’t teach. Usually, date night started off a long weekend, with the pair spending Friday together, either running errands or staying in their pajamas. Each week, they switched off deciding what to do _(if it were up to Dean, every Thursday would be movie night)_ and tonight was Cas’ night. Castiel worked until 7pm, so the plan included Dean meeting him the library, and then, Castiel decided, the rest was a secret. Although Dean grumbled when he found out Cas wanted to surprise him, Castiel knew Dean loved it by the way he asked questions about date night  for days, trying to get details on what they were doing and where they were going. He acted like a child on Christmas Eve, observing size and shape of each wrapped present so as to strategize different gift options.

“You said I needed to drive, which means we could be going to the drive-in, but there really aren’t any movies out we haven’t seen yet...and I remember you saying something about craving fried Twinkies, so maybe the county fair?” Dean proposed as he dropped Castiel off at work that morning. “Although you have also been talking about the museum opening and…”

“Dean.”

The blond man looked up and Castiel stood on the other side of an already closed Impala door.

“Oh,” he chuckled.  “Sorry, babe. Have a good day.” Dean reached out to ruffle Castiel’s hair, which caused the dark haired man to huff affectionately.

“Dean, stop trying to figure out what we are doing and just meet me back here at seven, okay?” Cas leaned in the window and met Dean with a light peck on the lips.

“Angel, I would meet you anywhere.” He paused and grinned. “Anywhere...specific?”

Cas groaned. “Goodbye, Dean. See you at seven.”

***

By the end of his three-hour shift working the research desk, a two-hour Genealogy and History course and a _second_ three-hour stint working on translations with a new Archives employee, Castiel would have happily passed out at his desk, except for the buzz of excitement that thrummed under his skin, keeping him alert. Twenty minutes until seven. Dean would arrive soon.

“Goodnight Mr. Novak, see you Monday.”

“Call me Cas and enjoy your weekend. You did great today. I’m so glad Sam recommended you. You are going to fit in just fine up on the fifth floor.” Castiel opened the door for the student worker, but Kevin made no move to leave.

“Thank you Mr. Novak, I mean, er, Cas. I really appreciate any and all feedback. I was a mathlete back in high school and pre-med for two years, ya know? I never thought languages and translations were even that interesting until I traveled abroad. I visited Rome, changed my major and, the rest is history. You have the same story, sort of, right? That’s what Sam said, anyway. After spending the day in Archives with you, I firmly believe that this is something I’m will only get better at.” Kevin stopped when he noticed Cas fidgeting with his blue tie, patiently holding the door open. He frowned. “Shit. It’s Thursday. I’m sorry. Sam told me not to keep you tonight. He reminded me!” Kevin ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed.

“It’s fine, Kevin, really.” Castiel assured the young man as he offered Kevin a firm handshake before ushering him out. The library was officially closed, and Cas moved quickly up to the his office to take care of a few things before Dean arrived.

Castiel’s office sat on the second floor of the Kansas State University Library, behind the front desk and near the main entrance. He hurried into the space and gathered up the supplies he had carefully placed in the closet, away from prying eyes. Candles, a blanket, picnic basket filled with Dean’s favorite foods, and flowers, specifically--sunflowers. Ever since their first date at Grinter Farms, Cas purchased something with sunflowers on it for Dean on each month since their first kiss. Sometimes, it was a single stalk; other times, a colorful bouquet accented with sunflowers. During the winter months, it had been little knick knacks with pictures of the blossom. The kitchen Dean shared with his brother contained a number of sunflower related items--oven mitts, coffee mugs, refrigerator magnets. Dean always blushed and took the gifts with a sheepish kiss and quiet “thanks, Cas”, but never shied away from wearing his sunflower bathrobe while drinking from his sunflower coffee mug on any given Sunday morning, regardless of Sam’s incessant teasing. While the fields over at Grinter Farms were only beginning to germinate during the spring months and would not bloom until July, Castiel found a lovely arrangement with a sunflower accent at the market when he picked up a 6-pack of Dean’s favorite local brew, the Free State Brewing Company’s _Ad Astra Ale_. Castiel arranged the flowers in a tall beer mug--Dean would find it useful later--and began to set up a space for them in the stacks. He carefully placed the blanket on the floor in between the two rows of books around the corner and farthest from the door. The picnic basket sat on a small table at the corner of the blanket, with food and other necessities hidden away.

When he heard Dean pounding on the front door of the library, Castiel jumped.

“Coming!” he yelled, even though he knew Dean could not hear him from the back of the library. On the other side of reinforced glass, Dean looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel, a secret smile on his lips. As soon as the doors unlocked, Dean moved toward Castiel, kissing him until they both gasped for air.

“What was that for?”

“Been thinking about you all day. Let’s get out of here.” Dean nudges a knee between Castiel’s, an arm around his waist and leaned in to nip at his clavicle. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“Mmmm...Missed you too. Actually, I was thinking we’d stay in tonight.”

“Suits me. Let’s go,” Dean tugged on Castiel’s hand, but stopped when Cas didn’t move. “What’s up? Are we going home, we going out, what?” Dean furrowed a confused brow at the smile twitching at the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

“Hmmm…:” Cas leaned in to flick his tongue across Dean’s earlobe before muttering, “I thought maybe we could stay here.”

“You dirty son of a bitch,” Dean chuckled. He pushed against Castiel’s crotch with his thigh, causing the other man to gasp. “You wanna fuck me at your job, Cas? You are such a bad boy.”

“Oh, shut up and get your ass inside, please.”

Dean smirked as he moved away from the glass doors as Cas bolted them shut, locking the world out and them in. Led by the hand down rows of books, he blinked in surprise when they turned into a small nook set up with a blanket, pillows from the couch in Cas’ office, and a dozen candles lighting up the dark corner of the empty library.

“Wow, Cas, this is...” he paused and pulled Castiel close. The shorter man sunk into Dean, his body melting into the crevices and crooks of his lover’s body as they kissed, slow and languid, tongues lazily fighting for dominance. Although he put on a tough exterior, Dean needed constant assurances of love and affection, an undertaking Castiel enjoyed immensely. When Dean felt loved and safe, he let the walls he spent years constructing--around his bisexuality, his personal goals, his passion for literature and other endeavors his father and others might find “girly”--simply fall down. With Cas, Dean never had to pretend. He had been there for Dean when he was just learning how to navigate his own sexuality; as he learned to be comfortable in his own skin. Their relationship was stronger because of the fact they had been friends for almost two years before they embarked on any sort of romantic endeavors. The emotion between them had developed gradually, like the ebb and flow of a great ocean, pushing and pulling the pair to one another, until that precise moment when neither could deny the profound bond they shared; when they collectively realized that neither one of them wanted to waste another moment apart and lonely, when they might be together and loved. Not to say that Castiel hadn’t spent an inordinate amount of that time pining for Dean, working up the courage to ask him out as he watched his friend take up meaningless sexual relationships that usually ended in cheeseburgers and milkshakes between the two of them, as Dean lamented the woe of being “too hot to date”. Castiel, on the other hand, had never been great in relationships. He usually fell in love too hard and too fast, not taking into considerations variables such as wives, bosses, incompatibility.

When Castiel came out to his family in high school, his parents kicked him out of the house, and took away his trust fund when he refused to marry Meg, the debutante daughter of his father's business partner; the first and last woman he’d ever slept with. Only Gabriel, one of Castiel’s three older brothers, worked to maintain a relationship with him over the years, and Gabe had left home years before Castiel even knew he was gay. Eventually, Cas abandoned Boston for a fresh start somewhere else. That somewhere else turned out to be UC Berkeley in California, where he studied for an undergraduate degree in Cross-Cultural Studies. Without the support of his family, Castiel worked three jobs to pay his way through school, including one at the library archives, translating documents. It took him a little longer and he started a little later, but, after a year abroad in Chile and four years on campus, he graduated with a double major in Cross-Cultural Studies and Spanish. After graduation and the end of a disastrous relationship with one of his professors and direct supervisor at the library, Zachariah, Castiel needed to move on, but he had no idea where to begin. When Gabe, a History professor at Kansas State, let Castiel know that their university library had recently acquired a collection of Pablo Neruda documents that needed translating, Cas booked a flight to Kansas and didn’t look back. The first two semesters had been difficult--balancing graduate school and work wasn’t much different than what he did during his undergraduate years--but he felt incredibly lonely. He’d left Zach, his married boss with whom he’d wasted three on-again, off-again years, and the few friends he’d acquired during his time in California. In Kansas, Cas had no one but Gabriel. That is, until he met Dean. All of a sudden, the pieces of his life seemed to fall into place. Dean’s family became his family, his friends became Castiel’s friends. While Dean acted like a child sometimes--petulant, jealous, inappropriate--he also contained a childlike sense of wonder at the world and found pleasure in the little things, like pie and fireworks and good music. Dean helped remind Castiel of the good in humanity. With him, Cas felt protected, he felt cared for, he felt important and loved. He hoped he made the man he loved feel the same way.

“This is great, Cas. So good to me. So perfect.” Dean sunk down to his knees on the blanket, hands moving up and down Cas’ body reverently. “You know I love you, right?” He pulled off his shirt first, then Castiel’s and tugged gently until they were lying face to face on the blanket. Cas reached down and palmed Dean’s thick cock through the denim he wore and Dean arched into the contact, and let out a lascivious moan that went straight to Cas’ dick.

“Get these off,” Cas demanded, his voice quiet and firm, which he knew was Dean’s favorite combination. Dean keened, lifting his ass off the floor long enough for Cas to pull his pants and boxers down. Before Dean could say a word, Cas shucked his trousers and tossed both pairs off the blanket. “Lie back.” Naked, he slid his body down the length of Dean’s, pressing his flesh against Dean’s flesh, hot and flushed, cocks both dripping with precome, bodies rigid with anticipation. For them, it was always like this and Cas hoped their sex life, their relationship, would remain fresh and exciting for years to come. Tonight, he had surprised Dean, let him know he'd been thinking about him, and now, Castiel wanted to watch Dean fall apart; to come undone so that Cas could put him back together again.

 “Have you been planning this all day, Cas?” Dean whispered in the silence of the library. “I mean, this is something. A whole new kink for you, babe.” Dean watched the top of Castiel’s head as he worked his way down his body, tongue licking a hot stripe from his chest to his cock. In one swift motion, Castiel took Dean into his mouth, pressing his lips to the base of his rock hard erection, causing Dean to groan and give up on talking. With his free hand, Castiel caressed Dean’s tight ballsack, and hummed around his cock as he slid his hand back to massage Dean’s perineum. Dean shifted his body, displaying his hole and, instead of teasing him, Castiel reached for the lube he had hidden in the picnic basket, slicked up his fingers, and plunged a digit knuckle-deep into Dean’s ass. “Fuuuck, Cas, yesss,” Dean slurred as he began rocking his body into Castiel’s hand and mouth, small grunts of pleasure escaping his lips on every thrust. Cas let the spit and precome gather in his mouth and drip down the sides of Dean's dick, sloppy and wet and noisy. Castiel knew that his lover was close when Dean’s body began to tremble and stutter underneath him. Smiling around Dean’s dick, he bit down gently with his teeth, and that was it. The rolling wave of pleasure caused Dean to let loose a moan as his hot come coated the back of Castiel’s throat. Cas swallowed it down, and let go of Dean’s dick with a salacious “pop”, but did not stop the movement of his finger. Instead, he rubbed a second one around Dean’s hole, and pushed in, opening up Dean’s wet and willing hole even as he lay satiated and panting.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Dean... I want to push inside of you, fill you up, feel your body writhing underneath me as I stretch you open, falling over the precipice of pleasure until you cannot say anything but my name.”

“Mmmm…” Dean’s eyes fluttered open, dazed and lust blown.

“No, my love, relax. Just listen to my voice.”

Dean smiled and closed his eyes, jaw lax, a thin sheen of sweat covering his naked body.

“Did you know I learned to speak Spanish fluently when I lived in Chile during my undergrad years?”

Dean nodded, an almost imperceptible movement in the fading candlelight that Castiel felt through Dean’s own body. When he removed his fingers, Dean grunted at the loss, but sighed in pleasure when Castiel lined up his cockhead with Dean’s hole. Castiel never hesitated when it came to loving Dean, but he was also never careless. Slower than Dean probably liked, he pushed inside of him, at once marveling at the tight, moist heat that enveloped him.

 _“Mí amor...”_ Castiel stilled when he bottomed out, hovering above Dean, whose eyes remained closed, head lolled to the side, mouth open and panting. He allowed his gaze to drink Dean in, to revel in the sight of his ecstasy, a sight that never ceased to amaze him. He hadn't thought he’d find this, the thing that they shared. They’d been dating for less than a year, but it had been the best, most confusing and yet most satisfying year of Castiel’s life. Nothing like his life back in Boston, definitely nothing like what he had with Zachariah. With Dean, Castiel felt he could conquer anything the world threw at them, as long as they stood together.

[ _“Amor mío...nos hemos encontrado sendientos y nos encontrado bebido toda el agua y la sangre…”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo-SDi8d_C8) Castiel murmured the love poem into Dean’s mouth, sharing his breath as Dean began to pant unevenly. Cas thrust deep into his lover,  _“Nos encontramos con hambre y nos mordimos como el fuego muerde…”_ He gently nudged Dean’s jaw with his mouth, biting at the skin there, nipping at the freckles he knew sat under the stubble of Dean's chin.  _“Dejándono heridas…”_ Dean moved his face frantically around and plunged his tongue into Castiel’s mouth, sucking, biting, licking into him until Castiel felt that familiar heat begin to pool in his gut. With his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist, Dean pulled him closer, and Castiel lay his entire body weight on him as his lips memorizing the taste of salty skin, fevered with need. He thrust in and out, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other echoing in vast space.

Dean’s softened cock began to twitch and come to life, hardening fast, until the rigid member leaked precome from the tip, red and insistent. Cas reached down to wrap a hand around it, thumbing the head and jerking rough and fast, the way he knew Dean liked it.

 _“Pero espérame, guárdame tu dulzura...Yo te daré también, una rosa…”_ His voice faltered, and then he was coming, thick, hot spent filling up Dean as Cas whispered, _“Amor mío...Amor mío…”_

“Cas...please...don’t stop...I’m gonna come...” Dean pleaded, and then he was shooting his load for the second time that night, come painting both their stomachs, air thick all around them, heavy and hot with the smell of sex and candle wax. Cas touched him through the orgasm, pulling on Dean's dick until it grew soft and small in his grip.

As they lay on the blanket in a post-coital haze, Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest, hand draped across his body, and pulled him close. Dean tucked his arms behind his head and gazed up at the fluorescent emergency lights of the library flickering in the distance. He kissed the top of Cas’ head and Castiel could feel the grin radiating off of him.

“What?”

“You like to talk dirty.”

Castiel huffed a quiet laugh. “Maybe a little.”

“In Spanish.”

“Oh, most definitely.”

“And you’re a total exhibitionist. Worse than me! The first time I sucked you off, in my office, you put up such a fight…”

“Not that big of a fight. I distinctly remember coming against the back of your throat,” He deadpanned and Dean giggled, pulling Cas in for a kiss. Castiel melted into Dean, feeling, at that moment, as if his limbs fit in between Dean’s limbs; as if they were a puzzle coming together, united, a perfect match. He looked up at his boyfriend, into the green eyes that reminded him of stalks on the sunflower, tough and unyielding, yet in need of nourishment and care in order to flourish. Castiel planned to give Dean everything he needed, and to take everything the other man gave, without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this verse and I think I may come back to it, therefore, it will remain open for the time being. If you're not subscribed, click the little box above and get updates when I add new parts. The next installment will be the Seasons!Verse soundtrack, because that's just how I roll.  
> ***  
> Thanks for reading. Keep the comments and kudos coming, I love em!  
> . 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.
> 
> ***  
> The title of this story comes from the Pablo Neruda poem, “Ausencia”, which is what Castiel recites to Dean.  
> ***  
> Hear the audio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo-SDi8d_C8  
> ***  
> Cas begins at the second stanza.  
> ***  
> The English translation:
> 
> “Absense”
> 
> I have scarcely left you  
> When you go in me, crystalline,  
> Or trembling,  
> Or uneasy, wounded by me  
> Or overwhelmed with love, as  
> when your eyes  
> Close upon the gift of life  
> That without cease I give you.
> 
> My love,  
> We have found each other  
> Thirsty and we have  
> Drunk up all the water and the  
> Blood,  
> We found each other  
> Hungry  
> And we bit each other  
> As fire bites,  
> Leaving wounds in us. 
> 
> But wait for me,  
> Keep for me your sweetness.  
> I will give you too  
> A rose.  
> ***


End file.
